Boredom
by RisingEarth
Summary: He was the great Kyuubi no Kitsune! He was the closest thing to God on the planet! Yet here he was, sealed in a mortal. However, he will never talk to that mortal even if he was begged by Kami herself. Never... Nobody can stand years without contact. What happens when Kurama falls prey to his loneliness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Boredom**_

Chapter One:

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _Dr-_

 **"Don't you dare."**

 _...drip_

The Kyuubi slowly turned towards the offending drip and proceeded to do what any logical person would do-

 **"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWRRR"**

After several seconds of no noise, the Kyuubi smirked, **"Pathetic drip. You were acting so high and mighty before, but before me you are nothing!"** The Kyuubi paused for a moment. ' _ **I need to get out more, but that seems to be the problem. At least in the redhead's seal, I was able to look outside.'**_

In the redhead's seal he may have been chained up with nails in each limb, but at least he could see what she was doing to an extent. In the Shinigami's seal, there was nothing. No pain. No humans to watch. Just-

 **"ABSOLUTE BOREDOOOOOOOM."** The Kyuubi had been stuck in this seal for around six years now, but he couldn't know that. There was no method by which he could tell time. So he resorted to simply yelling at everything. Maybe it wasn't the best hobby, but it seemed to help.

 _ **'I wonder what that mortal is doing... Probably sitting up all high and mighty in his village being worshiped for containing me. Pathetic human probably doesn't even know if I'm alive, but he's sure as hell having fun using my chakra...'**_

The Kyuubi wasn't stupid. He could feel his chakra being slowly drained for the human to amuse himself with. He regenerated more from Nature's natural energy than was drained, so he didn't have to worry about fading away. He had never personally faded, but from what his brothers and sisters said it was terrible. All your chakra spread thinly, slowly forming back causing agonizing pain for several years...

 **"I need to find something to do... AND IT WON'T BE TALKING TO THAT PATHETIC MORTAL. DO YOU HEAR ME UP THERE?!"** He won't. He will never talk to that mortal even if he was begged by Kami herself. Never.

xXxXxXx

Yo! It is I, the author! I have several chapters of this story prewritten and I can assure you that this is the shortest of those. Also no, I am not holding these hostage for reviews. I am merely holding them to see what kind of response I get from this, if I get any response at all. I'd also be lying if I said I wasn't extremely nervous about this...

 _Insert signature outro_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Boredom**_

It has occurred to me that some may be confused by my speech formatting, so here they are:

"Regular speaking"

 _'Personal thoughts'_

 _"Speaking to being in mind"_

 **"Chakra enhanced voice"**

 _ **"Chakra enhanced thought to being in mind."**_

Chapter Two:

 _One year later_

 **"So I'll start by giving him a piece of my mind! I'll start yelling at him about how pathetic he is and how he'll never be anything and... No, that wouldn't work!"** He needed to human to stay for a bit and keep coming back. If he just insults him the mortal would leave and never come back...

So here the Kyuubi lay. Sitting with his head on his paws the Kyuubi was contemplating about how to talk to his host and keep him coming back to talk later.

 **"Perhaps I could give him some chakra? Maybe a tail? If he had a tail he would look powerful! Everyone knows that tails meant power and that more tails meant more power... No, humans didn't have tails... Did they? No, that White-Cloak was supposed to be strong, but he didn't have a tail...**

Suddenly Kurama jumped up! **"Of course! Humans wear cloaks to show power! Black-Red eyes wore a cloak under that metal and that other mortal... No,, Wood-Man didn't wear a cloak... But his Hand-Statue did! If give him a cloak the mortal will want to come back to see if I will give him more cloaks...** Standing up straight on his... hands? Where did his paws go? Anyways he started to stand up and look towards the paper on the cage. It was decided. He'd give the mortal a cloak, and that would make him stay.

But what type of cloak? He can't just steal White-Cloak or Black-Red-Eye's. That'd be like two bijuu with the same amount of tails! It'd be terrible!

 **"It needs something with me on it... That way he'll see me and realize that the cloak came from the great Kyuubi and will have to come back for another..."** The Kyuubi's tails suddenly surrounded a point in front of his muzzle and poured chakra into an area.

The chakra started to shimmer and condense into a plain cloak a shade darker than his fur. Deciding that it needed fire since he is known for his fire, he added some black flames on the bottom.

 **"There! When he sees this he'll be so in awe of my power he'll want to serve me forever!"** Kurama, filled with pride as he was, suddenly realized the flaw in his plan.

 **"HOW THE HELL DO I GET HIM HERE?!"** With White-Cloak's mate, she only used his chakra once when she was about to die which allowed him to talk to her until she was healed enough. It was rather one-sided as she was kinda dying. She only appeared because she was using so much chakra...

 **"Aha!"** How could he have forgotten?! If he was going to talk to his host he'd have to do it like a true biju!

Kurama stood up and put his hands together gathering all the chakra the seal would let him and used his most powerful and effective technique.

 **"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWRRR!"** He roared as he threw all the chakra at the gate. Which was absorbed rather anti-climatically.

 **"Now we wait... I think..."**

 **xXxXxXx**

Naruto Uzumaki was many things to many people. The bad kid. The demon brat. Baka. The least common one was Hero of Konoha. However, Naruto, nor most of the population of Konoha for that matter, does not know this. He only knows that the adults and kids don't want to play with him or even talk to him. He was never able to buy food as the adults refused to look at him - much less sell him food. However the person he considered his grandfather bought food for him so he didn't have to worry. Usually. [1]

Now Naruto was laying in his bed hungry and shivering. Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, known to Naruto as Old Man or Jiji, has not been over in several weeks meaning that Naruto's supply of food has run out. The windows to his apartment, that the Hokage bought for him, were broken by some genin who heard rumors about the lair of a demon.

"Huh?" Naruto said surprised. One second he was cold, but now it was like he was inside an oven. Deciding not to question good things Naruto laid back down and tried to go to sleep.

xXxXxXx

Naruto jolted up. It was no longer warm now, but cold. On the bright side, he was no longer hungry. Looking around as this didn't feel like he was in his bed he recognized this place as the sewer.

"Huh? A sewer? How'd I get here?" Naruto asked confused as he looked around. The walls looked to be made of mossy green bricks with a floor of the same color. Or maybe not. The floor was flooded with a pale green water that went all the way towards some bars that started on the ground and extended all the way towards the roof somewhere fifty meters into the air.

Naruto looked away from the roof of the sewer and towards ground level. There was something moving.

"H-Hey who's back there?!" Naruto called out a little scared. _"I hope it isn't a ghost..."_

Suddenly an ominous growl echoed through the sewer as a large head covered in a reddish orange fox head lowered out of the shadows. **"So the warden finally visits the-"**

Kurama blinked once. Then twice. Before him was not a royal who was worshiped for his ability to use the strongest of the Biju's chakra. Here was a child who looked like he'd never even seen a royal much less been treated like one. He didn't even look like he could defeat Shukaku!

Naruto was... Well, he didn't know. He'd heard that giant animals the size of buildings existed outside the village, but he'd never seen one. [2]

"Woah! A giant dog!" Naruto yelled!

Kurama's eye twitched. **"I am not a filthy mutt! And I am not just** _ **a giant fox either**_ **! I am the great, almighty Kyuubi! Strongest of the Biju!"** Kurama walked out into the light to show off all of his tails.

Naruto's eyes widened as he gasped, "You can talk! I've never met a talking fo- Kyuubi before! Do you wanna play?!"

Kurama gained a skeptical look, **"You don't know who I am?"**

"Of course I do! You're a Kyuubi!" Naruto thought back to what he said. "Hey, are you strong? Like really, really strong?"

Kurama puffed out his chest and gained a smirk, **"Of course I am! I am the strongest of all the biju!"**

Naruto gained an awed look for a moment before... "What's a biju?"

Kurama deflated as he realized this child didn't even know what a biju was - much less who he was. Kurama sighed and laid onto his paws looking at the child as he stopped adding chakra to his voice. "The biju are my brothers and sisters. They all have tails like me, but I have the most which means I am the strongest - Even stronger than your Kages."

"Woah..." Naruto couldn't imagine it. Even stronger than Hokage-Jiji? How is that possible? Putting that for later he started on the most important question he could think of, "Well do you wanna play?!"

Kurama eyed the mortal for a few seconds. "And just why would _I_ , the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune, play with a human?"

Naruto sat down and thought hard for a few seconds. "Because it'll be fun?"

Kurama sighed and began to wonder if he should just banish him and bring him back in a few years... _'No that wouldn't do. They might warn him not to listen to me...'_

Resigning to his fate he responded in a bored voice. "Well, what do you want to do then?"

Naruto jumped up celebrating about how he made a new friend before stopping. "Um... I dunno. No one's ever said they want to play before..."

Kurama groaned as he smashed his face into the floor. He opened his eyes and saw the cloak that he had created. It would be too big now, but that was a simple fix. Kurama raised his tails to it and channeled chakra into it causing it to shrink to around the child's size.

He hooked it on the end of his tail and looked away before sneaking it through the bars of the cage. "Here. I believe humans wear cloaks as a sign of power. Since you are my host people should know that you are powerf-"

Kurama was cut off as he felt something gripping his tail. He looked back towards his tail to see Naruto hugging his tail.

He bared his teeth and began to growl before stopping. He couldn't scare him. Yet.

"T-Thanks!" Naruto quickly put on the cloak vowing to keep it forever. "You're definitely my best friend now!"

Kurama gained an arrogant smirk. He knew he made an awesome cloak.

Naruto began to pale and began to freak out as he started fading away. "Ah! I'm dying!"

Kurama sneered at him. "You aren't dying. You're waking up."

Naruto stopped and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh! Well I promise to come back tomorrow!" With that said Naruto faded completely leaving Kurama alone.

Kurama gained a smirk as he began to sleep. "I think that went rather well..."

xXxXxXx

Yo! Hello Reader, it is I, the author. This is my first fanfiction with the exception of the occasional one-shot of which I've only ever posted one

As you can see Kurama isn't too keen on Naruto, but doesn't have too much ill will. He doesn't trust him either, but if it makes time pass faster... This will not be a _kind_ Kurama per se. Kurama will not be calling Naruto _Kit_ and other terms of endearment... when Naruto will know. Kurama here will be prideful and arrogant. As you can tell he has an ego bigger than himself as seen by his belief that anyone who contains him would be worshiped for it, but he also is similar to Naruto in the way that he lives. He has a soft and playful side, but he will never show it in front of people. Kurama believes Naruto to be an adult sitting on top of a throne showing off his ability to steal the great Kyuubi's chakra. This isn't very accurate as you can see.

Naruto isn't physically abused in this story. The worst that happens is some genin bully him or tell ghost stories about his apartment. The adults completely ignore his existence causing Naruto to want to force them to _acknowledge his existence_ in his own way - by pranking. Even negative attention is good attention to him. This will change as now he has a friend, even if it seems to be one-sided. In Naruto's mind since he's responding that means they are friends. He doesn't know about the Kyuubi because of it being a touchy topic in Konoha.

 **[1]** This is not just some random idea. There is a reason why Hiruzen hasn't seen Naruto for a few weeks. Naruto experts may know what happens when Naruto is 7 years old...

 **[2]** To me it makes sense for Naruto to have heard stories about the giant monsters that live in the Forest of Death. I find it hard to believe that children don't hear scary stories about the boogey man in that forest.

Final Note: Reviews. I am new to writing in general. If you have any suggestions/advice for how you think the story should progress or have a question about how the story will progress. Also knowing people enjoy this story would be a great motivator.

 _Insert signature outro_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Boredom**_

Chapter Three:

Hiruzen Sarutobi was irritated. The Legendary Uchiha Arrogance made itself known through the plans of a coup d'etat. He was going to order his ANBU Black Ops to kill them, however, Itachi Uchiha requested to do it alone as long as he could spare his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha.

Only himself, his advisers, and his most trusted shinobi knew of this. To them, he was Itachi Uchiha the Savior of Konoha, but to everyone else, he was Itachi Uchiha The traitor of Konoha on a level not seen since Madara Uchiha. Strange how Konoha's greatest heroes are seen as evil.

For the past few weeks, he had been unable to see Naruto Uzumaki, someone he considered to be his grandson just as much as Konohamaru. But now the flow of work had slowed and finally begun to decline this morning, so here he was. Bringing Naruto food and his allowance. He had asked his assistants to bring him minor amounts over the course of the week, so he shouldn't be hungry.

Hiruzen walked up the short staircase towards Naruto's floor and knocked on the door. Hearing nothing for several seconds he unlocked the door with his chakra signature and walked in.

"Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen called out expecting the lack of an answer. He continued into Naruto's bedroom and knocked on the old bedroom door. He heard a groan and some rustling before the door opened and sad Naruto appeared with hair messier than normal. He wore his regular orange jumpsuit with the exception of a red cloak with black flames on the bottom that extended to his knees.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the cloak, "Naruto-kun where'd you get that cloak?"

Naruto looked down and suddenly grew a wide grin, "Oh! My new friend gave it to me!"

Hiruzen's face gained a small smile, "Oh? May I ask for this friend's name?"

"Oh! His name is..." Naruto gained a confused look before rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin, "Well I think I forgot to ask."

Hiruzen's smile widened at Naruto's antics. "Well be sure to ask and thank him for his gift."

"Sure thing!" Naruto's grin widened to impossible levels. "So whatcha doin' here?"

"I'm here to bring your groceries and allowance." Hiruzen handed him a small piece of paper with a few seals on it and a small bag that contained some Ryo.

"Thanks!" Naruto half walked, half jumped towards the small kitchen table where he put his hand on the seal and tried to focus a bit of chakra into it. After several seconds of nothing, Hiruzen smiled and moved to help him.

Naruto saw him move but stopped him. "No, I got it."

Several more seconds passed before a rather large sliver of chakra passed out of his hand into the seal causing it to release its contents with a small puff of smoke. Now on the table lie several different food items, but most importantly -

"Ramen!" Naruto quickly grabbed a package and set it to cooking faster than Hiruzen has ever seen. As soon as it was cooking Naruto jumped towards Hiruzen hugging him. "Thanks, Jiji!"

If it were anyone else Hiruzen would feel insulted. The great Hiruzen Sarutobi Hero of all three Great Shinobi wars, The God of Shinobi, and The Professor being called _Jiji_. However, Hiruzen knows Naruto. Naruto puts his family above everything. When you're a part of Naruto's family he considers you more valuable than his life.

Knowing this Hiruzen could do nothing except hug Naruto back. "So Naruto are you ready for the Academy? It starts next week."

Naruto jumped back nodding, "Yup! But it's kinda pointless as I'm gonna be Hokage and can't waste time doing homework!"

Hiruzen gave Naruto a gentle pat on the head, "Oh? Did you know that both I and the Yondaime went to the academy?"

Naruto's eyes gained a look only a child could get, "Really?"

"Of course! Both I and the Yondaime graduated from the academy top in our class." Well, their school _year_ lasted three months as they were in the middle of a war.

"Woah! What'd you do after you graduated?!"

And so the morning went with Hiruzen telling Naruto stories about his and the Yondaime's missions.

xXxXxXx

"...And then he used a super awesome technique to kill over 200 enemy Shinobi at once!"

Naruto was sitting on the floor in front of the cage rocking back and forth. He had just finished telling Kyuubi the few stories about the Yondaime that he could remember.

Kurama snorted, "That's nothing even Son Goku could do that by punching the ground causing lava to appear from the ground. I could split the ground with a wave of my tails and create a tsunami with another!"

"Woah! I wish I could meet the rest of your family! I bet they'd be my friends too!"

"The only biju who wouldn't kill you on sight would be Matatabi or Gyuki. And even then your chances of survival are low."

"Nah... I'd bet they'd be nice as you!"

"Exactly."

Apparently, this flew right by Naruto's head as he wasn't even phased or perhaps he was stuck on that last detail.

"Wait, who are Matabi and Guki?"

Kurama growled, "It's Matatabi and Gyuki and those are the Nibi and Hachibi, respectively."

"Uh, that means in the order you said it right?" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

Kurama fought the urge to yell as he replied, "Yes. Matatabi is the Nibi and Gyuki is the Hachibi."

"Wait the biju have names?! What's your's?"s Naruto asked with wide eyes.

Kurama's eyes widened a bit before he grew serious, "Kurama. My name is Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto jumped up and stuck his right hand into a V for victory. "Well Kurama, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!"

There were a few moments of silence as Naruto tried his best to memorize the name and Kurama pretended he didn't care.

Kurama's curiosity got the better of him as he asked, "You said the yondaime killed over 200 mortals with a single Jutsu?"

Naruto sent his feet forward causing him to land in a sitting position, "Yup! Jiji called it the _**Hiraishin**_ and it let him teleport anywhere!"

 _'_ _ **Hiraishin**_ **...** _Sounds similar to our method of transportation... But that can only be done by a being made of pure chakra... What did White-Cloak do to achieve THAT...'_ [1]

"So can you do any super cool Jutsu?"

"... Define Jutsu."

"Um... Where you make your chakra do cool stuff?"

"Then I suppose I can do a few."

Naruto jumped up and grabbed his head, "Cool! Can you teach me some?!"

"No."

Naruto turned around and looked away from the cage, "Ah... You're worse than Jiji... So can you show them to me?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow, _'It couldn't hurt I suppose.'_ Kurama stood up and leaned forward as a few of his tails hovered above his snout. Suddenly white and black particles seemed to appear and forming a ball about the size of Naruto. Kurama lazily flicked the tails powering it as he called out the Jutsu's name, " _ **Bijudama!**_ "

The now named Bijudama flew across the cage into the wall causing the area to shake and a few drops of water to rain from the roof. Kurama felt the seal tighten around his chakra to ensure he didn't try to break out.

Kurama laid back down and let his ego inflate at the mortal's amazement. It felt good to be admired again.

"Woah! That is awesome! How'd you learn that?!"

Kurama began to dismiss the question, but then considered it. _'How did I learn it? Or any of us biju for that matter.'_ "I didn't. I suppose you can call it an instinct to create one."

"Bah! How come biju get all the cool stuff. You can crush mountains and stuff, create big bombs of chakra, and even have tails..." Naruto looked down trying to think of something he had that Kurama didn't... "Aha! I have a cloak and you don't!"

Kurama snorted, "You only have that cloak because I was nice enough to give it to you."

"Yup! That's why you're my best friend!"

Several more seconds of silence passed until, "So do you have any cool stories?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Stories? About what?"

"I dunno about your brothers and sisters and adventures!"

Kurama closed eyes considering what to tell him. An interesting story about how him and Gyuki or about his father...

"Long ago there was a man of great power known as Hagoromo Otsutsuki. His strength was unrivaled with the exception of his brother Hamura Otsutsuki. Together they were unstoppable. They could crush mountains with a single blow and part oceans with a glance. They both contained eyes of great power. Hagoromo had the Rinnegan. A dojutsu which allowed the manipulation of gravity while Hamura had eyes that let him see the true nature of the world. [1]

"However a creature more powerful than either of them appeared. It was known as the Juubi appeared. It was wild, uncontrollable and filled with hatred. It destroyed everything it came across. When the two brothers learned of this monstrosity they worked together to seal it. They fought for seven days and seven nights before their battle came to a close. The Juubi was beginning to wane in power, but so were the brothers.

"They gathered what was left of their strength to perform a complex ritual. Today this ritual is known as fuinjutsu but even the most advanced fuinjutsu of today are nothing compared to what they created..." _'With the exception of the Shinigami's perhaps...'_

"Using this fuinjutsu they created a seal to contain the Juubi. They sealed the Juubi into a crystal. However, even that was not able to contain it for the fuinjutsu, while powerful, had no source to maintain it's strength causing it to shatter and release the Juubi.

"Deciding that the only way to defeat the Juubi would be to seal it into themselves they created a new seal that would maintain its strength by allowing the chakra of the Juubi to flow into the host and vice versa. It was decided that Hagoromo would be host to the beast as his body and chakra were stronger than his brother's. With the Juubi, still weak from being unsealed, they began the process. The whole of the Juubi's chakra was sealed into Hagoromo causing his body to mutate.

"His skin was a pure white with two short, white horns on his head. His hair turned a pale red and a third eye, similar to that of the Juubi's appeared on his head.

"Hagoromo's eyes were enhanced as well. They gained abilities today known as the Six Paths. In addition to controlling gravity, they could also turn the user's body into any weapon, read a person's mind and remove their soul, summon any creature to assist them in battle, the ability to absorb all chakra, and the ability to heal any wound via summoning the King of Hell. There are also rumors that they eyes contained the ability to control life and death itself.

"The brother, Hamura, did not leave unaffected. His eyes gained control over gravity, the ability to turn it's host's body into pure chakra and to bring temporary life to inanimate objects.

"To ensure that the Juubi was never brought back Hagoromo surrounded the Juubi's body in rock. Hamura decided that to ensure the Juubi would remain in place that he would stay on the rock. A select group of people was chosen and using the power of himself and his brother they were able to set it into orbit around the Earth. Today it is known as the moon."

"Hagoromo then traveled the world teaching Ninshu to the humans. During this, he gained the title of The Sage of Six Paths. Ninshu was supposed to be a method of peace ensuring that if everyone understood each other then there would be no wars. However, Ninshu was soon turned into Ninjutsu. A method of war more powerful than ever before. However, some remembered Ninshu and were able to connect with others. Today these people are known as sensors for their ability to connect to others was turned into a weapon.

"With his plans of peace failing Hagoromo had three children. One was named Indra who gained the power of the Sage. Another was named Ashura who gained the chakra of the Sage. The final was named Arashi and gained the body of the Sage.

"The brothers had different ideas on how peace should be achieved, but that is a story for another time."

Kurama took a deep breath with his eyes still closed, "The Sage, as great as he was, could not live forever. He knew that upon his death the seal containing the Juubi would be broken releasing it to cause havoc once more.

"In order to ensure this never happened, he split the Juubi's chakra into nine beings. Each of these beings was different than the Juubi, but the same. Each one had an increasing number of tails starting with one and ending with nine.

"They were my brothers and sisters. Hagoromo became our father that day. Tou-sama warned us of the Juubi and that we should never allow it to reform. He told us his tale and our purpose before he faded..."

Kurama pretended not to feel a tear come from his right eye as he listened for the mortal's reaction. Slowly Kurama opened his eyes to gauge the mortal's reaction. Not finding them Kurama assumed that he left sometime during the story... Until he heard a small snore from behind him.

Laying there on his tails was Naruto with his cloak wrapped around him like a blanket, completely ignorant of the danger he could be in favor of sleeping.

Kurama smirked. "Goodnight... Naruto." Kurama laid his head onto his paws and followed Naruto off to sleep.

xXxXxXx

Yo, it is I, the author!

This was an interesting chapter to write. Kurama still holds great respect for the Sage and like the other biju considers him his Father.

I decided to tell the story of the sage because it will be an important role in this story. Naruto did not hear all of it as he fell asleep but still heard a major portion. How much did he hear? Eh. Kurama let his guard down during the story as it has played a major role in his life causing him to show a more emotional side rarely seen.

There is not an 'easy access, release the seal' piece of paper anywhere. I believe the Yondaime isn't so stupid as to make it that easy to release the Kyuubi upon his easily manipulated son.

As of now most of the story has been inside the seal, but that will change soon. As you may have noticed the Uchiha massacre has taken place and the Academy will start soon. I wonder if what they teach about the biju will be accurate...

Ah, yes, my upload schedule! I will be uploading a chapter every fourth day. So as in May 1st, May 5th, May 9th, etc...

[1] Since the Rasengan is based off the Bijudama it isn't too hard to believe Minato got the idea for the Hiraishin from the biju. They are just too big to have to walk around. Kurama is bigger than Konoha, and you think he walks to places? Their method is slower, but those are details for later.

 **EDIT:** I'm sorry if I don't reply to any new reviews as the website (Fanfiction) seems to be having trouble showing them lately. When they are visible to me I will do my best to respond to any questions!

 _Insert signature outro_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Boredom**_

Chapter Four:

"Welcome to the Academy!"

Naruto was currently sitting in the Academy feeling like he was about to explode, _'I'm finally in the Academy!'_ He'd been waiting to train as a Shinobi for four years, but Hokage-Jiji wouldn't let him.

A tall man with brown hair and a scar across his nose was standing at the front of the class with a gentle smile and wearing standard Chunin gear. "Here in the Academy, you will learn to be true Shinobi of Konoha. Your teammates for the rest of your life will be in this class, so try to make friends with some of them!"

Iruka cleared his throat as his face hardened, "I am Iruka Umino. I'll be in charge of you for the next five years. If I do not think you are trying your best or believe you aren't here to protect the Will of Fire.

"For now though, we will need to perform a test to decide where you rank amongst your peers and where you can improve. If you could get out of your seats and follow me." Iruka turned started walking towards a door on the side of the classroom that led outside.

There was a creaking of wood as everyone sat up and followed him. When they walked outside the first thing they saw were several wooden posts vaguely shaped like an adult. Beyond that was a small circle of trees and next to it was a track field that took up the majority of the space behind the academy.

Iruka walked over to a table around 10 meters away from the wooden posts and channeled chakra into a seal resting upon it. In a poof of smoke, several containers of kunai and shuriken appeared.

"Here," Iruka started, "We will be testing your proficiency in throwing. You'll each get either 5 kunai and 5 shuriken. When I say so, you will each throw your tools as close to a vital point as possible."

Iruka gained a smile when he saw some students were nervous. "You will not be graded for this. This is only to see where your skill levels lie." Several civilian students relaxed, including one with pink hair.

"Now everyone come grab ten shuriken or ten kunai. Do NOT throw them until I say to."

Immediately a divide amongst the students appeared. Several kids who looked to be in clans and quite familiar with said tools instantly grabbed ten kunai although a few grabbed shuriken and prepared them to be thrown while most of the class were hesitant and were all holding the kunai at odd angles.

Naruto half-sprinted, half-walked to the tools before deciding that kunai were probably easier to use and went to stand with the other clan kids.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "Naruto? Why are you wearing a cloak?"

Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head, "Well, my best friend gave it to me as a gift and it's cool!"

Iruka shook his head and laughed, "All right, but if it gets in the way I'll have to tell you to take it off."

Iruka turned towards the civilian kids as they seemed to stand separate from those raised in clans, "I see some of you are unfamiliar with kunai. Do not worry as I will be explaining how to use them."

Iruka turned towards the clan kids, _'As expected the clan kids seem to have been trained already... With the exception of...'_ Iruka pulled out a clipboard from behind him and gave it a glance over.

"Naruto Uzumaki have you been trained in the use of kunai?"

Naruto gained a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head, "No, but I'm sure I'll be great at it! I can't become Hokage if I can't throw kunai!"

"Hah! As if a clanless loser like you could ever become Hokage!" A brown haired kid with slit pupils said with a smirk.

"Kiba Inuzuka! I will not tolerate such attitudes while I am the teacher! It does not matter if anyone here is from a clan or not with enough effort anyone can become a Shinobi."

"Now if we can begin... Shino Aburame! Please step forward and throw your kunai."

The now named Shino stepped next to Iruka and carefully aimed before throwing his kunai one at a time.

One hit directly below the heart, one on the chin, another in the eye, and three more on the gut. All the others either hit or fell out.

Iruka scribbled on his clipboard for a few seconds, "Good job, Shino! Two lethal hits, one knockout, and three others that could incapacitate. Six out of ten."

Shino looked down, "Unfortunately the kunai that hit the eye should not count. Why you ask? Because it was a mistake and mere luck therefore it logically should not be included in my final score."

Iruka smiled, "And here, class, is our first lesson. A true Shinobi take every advantage they can which includes mistakes, luck, or any number of things. It doesn't matter how you win as long as you're successful."

Shino looked up and nodded. "Thank you for your lesson, Iruka-sensei."

And thus began the rest of the class. The clan kids averaged 3-5 successful hits.

For most civilian kids Iruka had to position the kunai properly. The average civilian kid managed 1-2 however a few skilled ones managed to keep up with the clan kids. Strangely enough, one clan kid threw them all at once not even making it halfway to the target. When questioned he said it was 'too troublesome' to do.

Naruto began to grow nervous. What if he didn't get any?

Iruka looked down at his clipboard, "Next, Sasuke Uchiha!" There was no response except for a few 'He's not here!' [1]

Iruka coughed, "Well since Sasuke is not here we will skip him. Now, Naruto Uzumaki! Step forward and throw your kunai as best as you can!"

Naruto grinned and jumped next to Iruka, "Don't worry-ttebayo! I'm gonna be the best!"

This got several scoffs from the clan kids and a blush from a certain Hyuuga. Iruka merely rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you will now please begin."

Naruto went to throw the kunai before Iruka grabbed his wrist. "No, Naruto like this." Iruka adjusted the kunai before releasing him.

"Hehe, um I was just joking!" This got much more scoffs from the crowd and a raised eyebrow from Iruka.

Naruto pulled back and released the kunai. It sailed straight through the air and right past the target.

"Ha! I thought you were going to do the best? You can't even throw a kunai right!" Kiba said arrogantly.

"Kiba!" Iruka warned, "If you say that again I _will_ be talking to your parents!"

Kiba's eyes widened with fear, "No, please don't! If I get in trouble I won't get my ninken until the next litter!"

Iruka stopped his glare, "Then don't let me hear you again!"

Naruto's grip on the kunai tightened as he prepared to yell back.

 _ **"Don't."**_

Naruto' mood did an 180. "Kurama! Where are you?!"

Iruka looked at him oddly, "Naruto who are you talking to?"

 _ **"No one else can hear me. Channel chakra into your next throw."**_

 _"Er, ok?"_

"Um, Nothing Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka sighed defeatedly, "Well then please throw the rest of your kunai"

Iruka prepared to get fix Naruto's kunai, but Naruto seemed to be a step ahead of him as he put it exactly as it was before. _'Perhaps he was joking before?'_

Naruto focused on putting chakra into the kunai like when he did to open seals and threw the kunai.

The Kunai sailed through the air in a straight line and hit the target directly in the chest.

Naruto looked on in shock before recovering, "Hah! I knew I'd be great at it!"

 _"Thanks."_ [2]

Naruto thought he heard a growl and grinned as he readied another Kunai. This one hit to the left of the previous.

He kept putting chakra into his kunai and finally got his result.

Iruka's eyes widened in disbelief before recovering. "Congratulations! You got four killing shots to the chest and one to the neck! You also got two incapacitating shots to the gut giving you a total of seven out of ten! That is the best in class!"

Naruto jumped up in excitement before sticking his tongue out at Kiba, "Yatta! I told you'd I'd be Hokage and this is proof I can do it!"

Kiba humphed and look away, "Whatever, it's just beginners luck..."

Iruka clapped his hands causing the class to look away from Naruto and at him. "Okay! Now we'll be testing your endurance! You will all start running around the track for as long as you can! We are focusing on speed, yes, but don't wear yourself out too much."

The class walked over to the track and started running near instantly with the exception of one spiky black haired kid from the last test who walked around ten steps before giving up and going to sleep under a tree.

Iruka stood nearby watching everyone noting who had the best form and who were sprinting all out. Several clan kids seem to fit this including Naruto while several civilian kids were trying their best to keep up and were failing to cause them to quickly run out of breath.

After around five minutes the civilian kids either gave up or were called out by Iruka. Then around ten minutes later the stamina of the clan kids began to give as Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, and Hinata Hyuuga stopped leaving only Kiba and Naruto.

Iruka was impressed. He would have expected this kind of endurance from an Inuzuka, but not from a clanless kid. Perhaps this Naruto really was an Uzumaki.

Fifteen more minutes passed leaving Naruto alone with a barely visible layer of sweat on his forehead. _"Should I stop?! Everyone's looking at me funny..."_ Kiba had stopped around 10 minutes ago ready to pass out from his dedication to keeping up with Naruto.

Iruka cleared his throat before yelling, "Okay, Naruto! You can stop now!"

Naruto slowed down with a slightly relieved yet curious look, "Why? I can keep going I swear!"

Iruka gaped at him before becoming strict. _'Is he really not even slightly tired? I have to report him to the Hokage. He must be a Bug. At the very least, his kunai throwing seemed chakra enhanced - something he shouldn't even know about and this endurance is off the charts even for a clan.'_ A Bug was not uncommon within a Hidden Village. They tended to be young, but were loyal to another village and were only in it to become spies and eventually betray the village.

"That's alright... Naruto," Turning towards away from the class, but still watching Naruto. "Okay class now we'll test your Taijutsu!"

"What?!"

"But were too tired to fight!"

"Troublesome..."

Were the responses Iruka earned. Iruka smirked, "Well that's the point. You'll often have to fight after a long journey and you will need to be prepared for such things. The rules are simple. The match is over when the opponent is unable to continue, is knocked out of the ring, or I say so. Now we'll start with..."

And so the rest of class went with Civilians throwing the sloppiest punches Iruka has ever seen with the clan kids not too far behind as they were tired as well. Two students refused to fight each other as they were friends. One being, no surprise, Shikamaru and the other Choji.

 _'Why does that one kid not do... anything...'_ Iruka looked down at his clipboard and sighed. _'I had to get a Nara...'_

"Alright! The final match of the day will be Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka!" Iruka called out.

Kiba jumped towards the arena and pointed at Naruto, "Yea baby, my time to shine! Time to show you where you belong, dobe!"

Naruto frowned and pointed as well, "As if mutt! I'm going to be Hokage, dattebayo!"

Iruka glared at the two, "That enough of that! Now... Begin!"

Kiba immediately jumped towards Naruto looking for a quick finish. Naruto saw this and jumped to the side, but didn't completely dodge causing his arm to be hit. It stung, but Naruto had felt worse and tried to kick Kiba as his punch knocked him off balance. Unfortunately Kiba seemed to predict this and grabbed his foot and threw it back causing Naruto to fall out of bounds.

"Shousa, Kiba Inuzuka by knocking Naruto Uzumaki out of bounds!"

Kiba smirked, "Ha! Told ya you didn't stand a chance, baka!"

Iruka's eye twitched, "Kiba! I will not tolerate that here. Now make the Seal of Reconciliation."

Naruto grumbled in embarrassment and quickly made the seal with Kiba before walking away.

Iruka cleared his throat bringing the students out of their stupor, "Now! That is all for today. I will warn you now, though. Most days we will not be doing things like this and they will be longer. In addition to fighting, you will be learning other Shinobi arts and History." Everyone groaned at this except for a few civilians who Iruka believed would quit within the year. "Be quiet! History is important. Those who do not remember history are doomed to repeat it. Dismissed."

The class began to go back to the class to gather their things and leave. Naruto was among them before Iruka grabbed the back of his coat and pulled out a kunai. "Not so fast, _Naruto._ You and I are going to the Hokage."

"W-What?! I didn't do anything, yet!"

If Iruka believed it was a student he would have rolled his eyes, but in this case, he simply shunshined to the front of the Hokage's office. He cleared his throat before speaking to the several ANBU who had their weapons pointed around his neck.

"Um, I'm here with this _student_ , Naruto Uzumaki, as I suspect him of being a Bug and wish for Hokage-sama's approval."

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion, "A bug? I'm not a bug, I'm a person!"

Nobody laughed as an ANBU with a blank mask stared for a moment before shunshining into the Hokage's office for a moment before returning.

The ANBU spoke in a low, yet threatening voice, "Hokage-sama has agreed to allow you to come in."

Iruka forced a smile as he was bathed in killer intent and glanced down at Naruto who was seeming unaffected as he kept trying to see behind the ANBU's mask.

"Y-Yes. Thank You, ANBU-san." Iruka yanked Naruto forward as he walked into the Hokage's office where even more Killer Intent was pressed on him.

xXxXxXx

Hiruzen had his head in his hands. Today was the first day of the Academy and the thought of how much trouble he was probably already in was giving him a headache.

Suddenly an ANBU appeared in a circle of leaves. "Hokage-sama, Iruka Umino is here with a student who he suspects is a Plant from another village."

Hiruzen's face hardened. A Plant. They weren't common, but that made them no less deadly. A Plantin an Academy class could spell death for the entire generation. "Tell them to come in. Do not let him escape."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU was gone a few seconds before the door opened. As soon as it did Hiruzen focused killer intent upon it to intimidate the Plant. To his surprise, the boy was unaffected as he merely looked in curiosity until he spotted him.

"Jiji!"

Hiruzen blinked, "Naruto?" Hiruzen then focused his killer intent on the teacher. "Iruka Umino, may I ask why you believe the child I consider my grandson is a plant."

Naruto squinted his eyes, "Huh? A plant? I thought I was a bug!" Naruto sighed. "I'm so confused."

Iruka gaped. _'What?!'_ "H-Hokage-sama I am here because I believe this student is a Bug, sir!"

Hiruzen stopped his killer intent. "And why is that?"

"W-Well," Iruka stuttered, "This child seems to be previously trained and has Shinobi level endurance however he has no clan that would have trained him or given him these via blood, sir!"

Hiruzen sighed yet was happy. _'At least he's in trouble for being good, I suppose...'_ "Well Umino-san I will inform you that I have been watching Naruto since before he can remember and I can assure you he is no plant."

Iruka paled. "S-Sir, I apologize for my mistake-"

Hiruzen smiled, "It is understandable. I am glad to see that my Shinobi are watching for such things."

"Yo, Old Man, what's going on? Why does everyone keep thinking I'm not human?"

Hiruzen gave a short laugh, "Naruto-kun, they do not mean so literally. When someone speaks of a Bug or Plant they mean an enemy Shinobi that is a spy."

Naruto gasped in fear, "But I'm not! Jiji you know that right?!"

Hiruzen debated whether or not to mess with Naruto by pretending otherwise. Deciding against it, "Of course not, Naruto-kun. Now if you could leave as Umino-san and I have important things to discuss."

Naruto, deciding it best to leave before they decided he was a cat, ran out of the room and slammed the door.

Hiruzen waited a few moments before speaking, "ANBU leave. This room now hosts to an SS-Rank conversation."

Iruka's eyes widened. SS-Rank conversations were not interpretable by any nor could anyone leave. Anyone who is even suspected of eavesdropping is killed.

Hiruzen looked at Iruka for a few seconds before sighing, "Dolphin, I know you have recently retired from ANBU, but that is no excuse for not knowing who Naruto is."

Iruka straightened as soon as his previous ANBU name was called. It was true that he was in ANBU before, but had decided to retire to teach after a mission went bad. "I apologize for not knowing, Hokage-sama, May I ask who he is?"

Hiruzen turned away from him and looked out the window. "I assume that you have read the ANBU reports so you know that the Kyuubi wasn't truly killed, but only sealed?"

Iruka's eyes widened as he saw where this was going, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"The beast was sealed into Naruto Uzumaki."

Iruka was... feeling conflicted. He hated the demon with his entire being as it had killed his parents and sister, but that child was nothing like he'd expected from the Jinchuriki. He had expected a bloodthirsty demon child trying to kill anyone who came too close but instead got a cheery child who hid his loneliness rather well. "So it is safe to assume that his endurance and speed come from the demon's chakra?"

"Partially. Although I have no doubt that his endurance and healing stems from the Kyuubi I believe it is only amplifying his Uzumaki genes."

Iruka thought back to where he had heard about the Uzumaki clan. He had seen it in the curriculum for this year. "So he is a true Uzumaki then?"

Hiruzen nodded. "Indeed. His mother was a true Uzumaki as well."

"Earlier today, I heard him talking to himself as if someone was giving him advice." Iruka hesitated, "I-is he in communication with the demon?"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "... I believe so."

Iruka's eye's shone with terror. "T-Then we need to-"

"Let them continue? Yes, I agree."

Iruka's eyes widened, "What?! If he is talking to the demon that must mean the seal is weakening! It is only a matter of time before it escapes!"

Hiruzen sighed and pulled his pipe from the drawer and lit it. Deciding that he needed to know he began.

"I do not believe that is the case. In fact, I believe the Kyuubi has taken a shine to Naruto as I believe he has given him a present in the form of a cloak. When I visited him a week ago I could detect the Kyuubi's chakra faintly covering that new cloak of his. Where the Kyuubi got the cloak I do not know, but the point still stands."

Iruka thought back to earlier this morning. It felt like a lifetime ago, but he remembered what he said about it... _'Well, my best friend gave it to me as a gift and its cool!'_ "That may be Hokage-sama, but how can you be sure it isn't a part of the demon's plot to escape!"

"I cannot be. However, Konoha needs its Jinchuriki more than ever. Both Iwa and Kumo have two Jinchuriki each and both hate Konoha and tensions between our villages are only rising. Our reports say that the Jinchuriki of the Hachibi has its full cooperation and they are training another that contains the Nibi. The only way we could hope to win a war if they get involved is if Naruto-kun gets the full cooperation of the Kyuubi. So-"

"If the Kyuubi is trying to escape we die. If it isn't then we will survive a war. If we ensure Naruto ceases contact with the Kyuubi we die as well... I don't like this."

Hiruzen took another puff on his pipe, "Neither do I. But our choices are limited. Although Iwa and Kumo may not go to war soon, they are only a push towards it. I hope that no such thing happens however _if_ it does then we need to be prepared."

"I..." Iruka sighed, "I don't think I can continue teaching Naruto. Although I do not believe him to be the demon I believe my bias would shine through."

Hiruzen nodded, "Eventually the Kyuubi's pride will show itself. Its arrogance and pride is well known and make it predictable. When it learns that the Hachibi's host is more powerful than it's own it will worry about its status as strongest of the bijuu, for if it came to a battle between its host and the Hachibi's then the Kyuubi will feel the loss personally. This is where you come in."

Iruka sat in a chair in defeat, "You want me to teach them about the bijuu and their Jinchuriki's soon, so the Kyuubi learns of the Hachibi's host."

Hiruzen set his pipe onto the desk and turned completely towards Iruka, "I don't like this either. I really do consider Naruto my grandson, however, I cannot let even a slight chance that the village could be destroyed exist because I was too weak to put my grandson at risk. I already have Konoha's best Bijuu Containment Squad following him around the clock. Once we see that Naruto has begun training with the Kyuubi's chakra. I will send Black Ops Neko to contact him. His unique ability will ensure that even if the Kyuubi plans to escape it may be contained."

Iruka glared at the ground. _'If I neglect the child's training Konoha could be destroyed. However, I may also be giving the demon its chance to destroy the village.'_

Iruka looked at the Hokage, "When should I teach them about the bijuu?"

"Soon. Kumo is already training its second _'Perfect'_ Jinchuriki as they call it. I already have my student researching their training methods. Needless to say what we've discussed here is an SS-Rank secret. Dismissed." [3]

xXxXxXx

Yo! It is I, the author!

Hiruzen hasn't been as ignorant as we've thought it seems. He is doing his best to predict the Kyuubi's choices in Konoha's favor.

Will there be a war? Perhaps...

To those of you who know who the ANBU Black Op's Neko is then have a cookie.

[1] Sasuke is still recovering from the Uchiha Massacre. He was tortured for three days and is, in my opinion, still in some form of therapy for it.

[2] To those of you who've finished the chapter I'm sure you know what it is. Kurama may not know about Gyuki's host however he feels slightly offended that his host isn't being worshiped for containing him. Also, his host is much too weak for his liking.

[3] And here is where I explain my version of the secret rankings:

C-Rank: Genin and above have access to this although it is rarely ever used. Punishment for speaking of this is minor usually persisting of imprisonment or demotion.

B-Rank: Chunin and above have access to this. It is for usually for mission reports. Punishment for speaking of this can range from imprisonment to demotion to light* torture.

A-Rank: Jounin and above have access to this. These are clan secrets, important missions, and new ANBU members. Punishment is torture and possible death for the person who speaks the secret and imprisonment and memory wipes for those told.

S-Rank: Elite Jounin and ANBU have access to this. These are secrets that are vital to the Village's function such as patrols, skill-sets, ANBU Black Ops promotions, etc... Those who speak of this are killed instantly regardless of rank. Those told may be killed, but a memory wipe is guaranteed.

SS-Rank: ANBU Black Ops only. If S-Ranks are vital to the Village's function then these are vital to its survival. Emergency plans, War plans, and Important figures are here. If the secret is leaked all those told are killed unless that compromises another SS-Secret. Those suspected of knowing are killed immediately. If anyone so much as approaches the room in which an SS-Rank secret is being told they are imprisoned and interrogated/tortured to find their purpose for entering.

* It's relative. Light torture is nothing compared to that given to an A-Rank's torture.

\- The Hokage may give certain people exemptions from any secret, so that they may speak of it with no punishment.

 _Insert signature outro_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Boredom**_

Chapter Five:

 _One month later..._

"...And that brings us to our topic for the rest of today." Iruka paused for a moment before throwing a piece of chalk at a sleeping student, "Shikamaru, wake up!"

Iruka had just finished speaking of the Pre-Village days and of Hashirama and Madara's battle. He was hesitant to speak of the biju too soon as that may inform the demon as to what they were doing.

"Tomorrow we will learn the most important aspect and what caused the First Great Shinobi War. We will be learning of the biju otherwise known as Tailed-Demons."

At this Naruto was startled out of his daze. Kurama had rather grumpy and sometimes furious when he lost his Academy fights and didn't want to speak of the other biju. Kurama seemed to be liking him less as well... Maybe Iruka's lesson would help him reverse that.

"Biju are the most dangerous things you will ever come across in the Shinobi world. There are nine biju with each one supposedly twice as strong as the one before and having another tail as well."

A pink haired student, who scored in the lower ranges every practical test given, however also aced every academic test, quickly raised her hand, "What do you mean? If the Ichibi has one tail and the Sanbi has three tails shouldn't that mean the Sanbi should only be three times as strong?"

Iruka nodded, "That would be logical, Sakura, however according to legend, each one's chakra is much more potent than the one before causing this. This has also been confirmed by our methods of containing such demons.

"The biju are immortal meaning that they can never be killed. They are hatred given form by chakra. Since they are made of chakra things that would normally kill a normal being are only an inconvenience. This is the greatest strength, however, their greatest weakness as well."

Naruto frowned at this and was about to spoke up however a voice stopped him.

 _ **"Don't. They cannot know you speak to me."**_

Naruto sighed as he willed himself against his outburst.

Iruka carefully noting Naruto's reaction, "Since they are made of the only chakra they can be sealed using Fuinjutsu. However, all attempts to seal them into objects has failed as the seals must be constantly maintained. However, it was discovered that they could be sealed into humans. The biju seem to feed on the negative emotions of humans before killing all they see leaving nothing but a smoking crater."

Iruka gave a pause hearing several gasps. A blond haired girl, _'Ino,' Naruto believed_ , shakily raised her hand, "B-But I thought those were just scary bedtime stories that mothers told their children."

"Unfortunately they are very real, Ino," Iruka continued. "This comes to the reason I discussing this. One day, if you become Shinobi, you may be faced by one of these humans known as Jinchuriki. Since they have a demon sealed in them their abilities are increased in every area. They gain healing abilities which allow them to recover from fatal wounds in minutes and have extremely large amounts of chakra as well. Each one also gains specific passive abilities from their beast as well as active ones that are gained by forcing the beast to submit and give up their strength."

Naruto shivered as a large snarl echoed through his mind.

"That is what you will be learning for now. You will be required to learn how to identify a Jinchuriki and what biju they contain as well as knowing their abilities. Most of the Biju's abilities are well documented as well as their locations.

"We will start with the Ichibi, the sand demon. Now, can anyone guess what its abilities are?" Iruka asked.

Shino Aburame adjusted his sunglasses before standing. "Logically it would have control over sand. Why I assume this, you ask? Because as Iruka stated it is known as the _Sand Demon_."

Shino sat back down when Iruka nodded, "Correct! It has control over sand and gives it's host the ability as well. The sand is known to completely shield the host protecting them from all harm. However, this is not an uncommon ability in Suna, where it is currently hosted. The method to recognize this is that the Jinchuriki's sand shield exists whether he wants it or not making it extremely dangerous."

Kiba looked a little shaken up but still asked, "You keep talking about _host_ or _Jinchuriki_ as if they were separate from the demon. Aren't they the same thing?"

Iruka frowned, "Let me make this clear now. A demon is _sealed_ into a human however that doesn't make them the demon. Unfortunately, sometimes the demon can communicate with the human, manipulating them." Iruka couldn't stop a quick glance at Naruto who was listening to the discussion as intently as a seven-year-old could.

"This can cause the Jinchuriki to go insane and kill everyone. However, on the flip side, the human and demon can strike a deal allowing the human to use its power without repercussions. However, this is much less common and has only happened once."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he felt Kurama's chakra invade his system.

 _"W-What are you doing?"_

 _ **"I'm trying to hear more about this Jinchuriki and which of my brothers he contains. Ask him."**_

Naruto quickly raised his hand, "Who is this Jinchuriki?"

Iruka silently let out a sigh that a mix of fear of relief, _'We've gotten him.'_ "Well, the Jinchuriki is in Kumogakure and is what they call a Perfect Jinchuriki. It seems as if he has full control of his biju - which is the second strongest biju. Now can anyone tell me who the second strongest biju is?"

A blue haired girl, named Hinata, slowly raised her hand, "I-If the Kyuubi is the strongest then the s-second strongest must be the Hachibi, r-right, sensei?"

Iruka gave the girl a gentle smile, "Correct. The Hachibi seems to be an Octopus with the head of an Ox. The Hachibi's Jinchuriki has control over the full power of the Hachibi. This makes him extremely powerful - rivaling some Kage level Shinobi. It is not clear whether his immense training or the Hachibi gives him immense strength. He also has been seen showing off his ability to transform his limbs into that of the demon's. It also seems that the Hachibi is working with the Jinchuriki as he seems to get angry when people disrespect it."

Naruto heard a snarl of rage from the Kyuubi but couldn't understand why. If Gyuki is friends with this Jinchurkiri then why be upset? _ **"I have to think on some things. Do not miss anything Dolphin-Sensei says."**_

"Now, class, you will _have_ to learn this. This will be among the most important things I will teach you."

Iruka then proceeded to speak of each of the biju detailing the powers granted to their Jinchuriki along with some information about each Jinchuriki. Naruto burned each word into his memory.

"...And now we reach the Kyuubi. This demon is known as a force of nature and for good reasons. Unlike the other demons, the Kyuubi has been seen using four elements opposed to the usual one or perhaps two. The Kyuubi has been known to flood entire villages by causing a tsunami, an earthquake, tornadoes, and forest fires with its tails. As this beast is so powerful it has only been able to be sealed recently and it can only be sealed to a specific clan, so its powers are not well documented."

Shikamaru, for once, was awake and raised an eyebrow, "Iruka-sensei, where is the Kyuubi located? You never mentioned it."

Iruka sighed, "Well, Shikamaru, as you certainly noticed I have not said any biju was within Konoha, yes?" Shikamaru nodded. "Well, it may not be a surprise, but the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is indeed within Konoha. And before you ask no I cannot tell you who it is. That is an S-Rank secret punishable by death."

Several hands went down at this and eyes wide with fear and curiosity weren't uncommon. Naruto was looking at his desk blushing however the subtle genjutsu Iruka quickly cast stopped others from seeing this.

Iruka glanced at the clock, "Well, that is all for today. Tomorrow we will be having a quiz on this tomorrow, so study them. To those in clans, I'm sure your clan library has them otherwise the public library does."

"On a final note, you will be learning to recognize Jinchuriki. **IF** any of you discover who our's is then you are part of the S-Rank secret. If you tell anyone else or talk to anyone else about it in an insecure environment you will be punished severely - possibly even with death. Dismissed."

xXxXxXx

Later that night, Naruto went into the seal to see Kurama was waiting for him like usual.

The seal had changed quite a bit in the last month. The thin veil of water on the floor had dried up and the gate bars shinier and a brighter silver. The previously green, stone walls now had patches where the original white shined through.

However, unlike usual, Kurama wasn't laying down. Here he was sitting on his hind paws with his hands in the front. He lowered his head and set an intense stare upon Naruto.

 **"What did Dolphin-Sensei tell you about us?"**

Naruto shivered. Kurama hadn't used that voice until he had poked too deep into why he attacked Konoha.

"H-He," Naruto stuttered, "told us that the biju were demons. He said they were bloodthirsty beasts that feed on hatred."

 **"And?"**

"Well, they also told us about each Jinchuriki and their abilities," Naruto said quietly.

Kurama sighed and stopped using his chakra. "I heard Dolphin speak of my brother, Gyuki, correct?"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't scared that Kurama would hurt him, but he didn't want to make his friend angry. "Yea. Apparently, he's super strong and can even fight Kage's! It seems he has full control over Gyuki's power, but they are friends like us!"

Kurama put his head on his paws, closed his eyes, and hummed. _'So little Gyuki's trying to find a new way to outpace me it seems. Perhaps all those years of getting his ass kicked made him try out a new strategy in the form of human assistance...'_

Kurama eyes opened suddenly. "You are weak!"

Naruto looked hurt for a few moments before growing angry, "I'm not that weak! I'm getting stronger!"

Kurama's red eyes started to glow. " **Yes, you are!** You can't even beat that lousy mutt in that idiotic Academy of yours! From now on you're going to train much harder and stop making me look bad!"

This did not ease Naruto's anger, but instead made it worse, "I've been training you furball! In case you've forgotten, I'm only seven, so I can't exactly get as strong as you yet!"

Kurama growled a warning, "Then ask your precious _Jiji_ for help! He's the strongest in the village with the exception of myself! He should be able to make you stronger!"

"Why does it even matter to you?! You've never cared about what us _puny mortals_ have done before now, so what's changed!"

Kurama stood up on his paws and flared his chakra, "Gyuki has! He's trying to usurp me as the strongest of the biju!"

Naruto's anger was replaced with confusion. "What? He's sealed like you! How can he be _trying to usurp you_?"

Kurama snarled, **"EXACTLY! With him and I sealed our individual power means nothing! If we were to fight it would have to be between you and his host! AND YOU'RE SO WEAK YOU WOULDN'T LAST 5 MINUTES!"**

Naruto looked down with his hair covering his eyes as tears ran down his face. Suddenly Naruto ran away, fading away as he did so.

Kurama waited a few moments before smirking. Humans were so predictable... Except when they summon the damn Shinigami. Who the hell does that!

xXxXxXx

Naruto woke up and instantly jumped out of his bed getting dressed. As soon as he put on his sandals he jumped out his window and ran the short distance into the woods tears streaming behind him.

Naruto didn't know where he was going nor why he was running but felt no less determined to get away from his bed.

Eventually, Naruto began to tire as his legs gave out causing him to fall to the ground in the middle of some clearing.

Even so, he refused to stop as he began to punch the ground.

"Why'd he do that?! He's my friend, but he's being so mean!"

"Having problems, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto, not paying attention to where he was, jumped up and backward, almost falling, however, was caught by Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Jiji!" Naruto hugged Jiji desperately, "Jiji, my friend says I'm too weak and I think he doesn't want to be my friend anymore! Please Jiji, help me get stronger!"

Hiruzen was feeling conflicted. While he had certainly been expecting something like this, he wasn't prepared for Naruto's mental state. He began to have second thoughts as he didn't want to permanently damage Naruto, however, that line of thought was stopped by the shadowy part of him who put Konoha above everything else.

 _'It seems Naruto has already grown too dependent on his_ friend _.'_

Hiruzen gave a fake sigh, "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry, but I can't train you however-"

Naruto felt broken. First, his new friend didn't want to be friends anymore and now Jiji doesn't want to help him! He began to run however Hiruzen grabbed the back of his cloak.

"Let me finish. I, as Hokage, am too busy to train you myself, however, I _can_ get you a sensei. However," Hiruzen said cutting off Naruto yell of joy, "It will not be easy. You will have to prove that you are fully capable and worthy of your sensei's time."

Naruto wasn't the type to shy away from a challenge, "I promise I can do it-ttebayo! I gotta become Hokage! Then my friend will be proud of me!"

Hiruzen eyed the boy, "I've been hearing a lot about this friend of yours. Could I see him? I've believed you've had enough time to learn his name by now..."

Naruto gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head, "I-I don't know. He doesn't like people much-"

Hiruzen tensed as Naruto did the same and grew a wide smile.

"Yatta! He says you can, but only this once!" Naruto jumped into the air shoving his fist upwards.

Hiruzen was glad to have his suspicions confirmed. There was always the slight chance the were wrong after all. "And how does the Kyuubi expect to talk to me?"

Naruto stopped before thinking for a moment, "Uh... I dunno. Usually, when he wants to speak he just pulls me in, but I don't think it's gonna work with you."

Hiruzen gave a small smile as he gestured for Naruto to sit down. "I believe I have just the thing for this." Naruto did as he wanted with Hiruzen following. He quickly did several hand seals so fast that when Naruto had just begun to notice he raised his hand before finishing on some odd rectangular hand seal causing Naruto to blank out.

xXxXxXx

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in his usual spot in the seal. He looked to his right to see Hokage-Jiji was there as well.

Hiruzen quickly memorized the room as well as the intricate bars that led into darkness. "Is this where you usually go Naruto-kun?"

Naruto quickly nodded, "Yup!" Just as the words left Naruto's mouth a large head slowly climbed into the light with a menacing grin.

 **"Well, if it isn't the** _ **great**_ **Hokage of Konoha. And just what are you doing here."**

Hiruzen was doing his best not to show fear at the amount of killer intent the Kyuubi was leaking. Hiruzen prepared to answer before being cut off.

"Hey, Kurama stop acting so scary!"

Hiruzen gave Naruto an incredulous look. How was he not affected by this Killer Intent? _'Perhaps it is a result of having the Kyuubi sealed inside of him...'_ Having the most sinister chakra ever recorded inside you at all times could do that.

Naruto, unaware of Hiruzen's thoughts, ran to the bars before hesitating and sitting down.

Hiruzen made a mental note of his decision.

Even more, surpising was the Kyuubi's reaction. "Brat! Why do you ruin my entrances!" The now named Kurama turned to look at Hiruzen. "So you'll get him a sensei? And not a pathetic speck who even little Shukaku would laugh at?"

Hiruzen was... feeling odd. Somehow knowing the biju had names made them more... human. "That would be correct. And am I correct in remembering that Shukaku is the Ichibi?"

Kurama scoffed, "Of course!" Kurama's eyes hardened, "And this better not be an attempt to weaken him! If he is to compare to the other hosts then he must be strong!"

Hiruzen gave an internal smile. Everything was going to plan... Even if his views on things had changed. "Oh? You seem strangely interested in Naruto-kun's advancement. May I ask for your reasoning?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed, "I will not tolerate a weak host. I have learned that my eldest younger brother is working with his host. I will not allow my host to be weaker than him!"

Hiruzen reviewed what he had learned so far. _'The Kyuubi, now named Kurama, is arrogant. He believes his power to be the greatest however admittedly he has good reason to believe so. Although I cannot be too sure he seems to have been playing Naruto as much as me although for what reasons I cannot know. And what was this about brother?'_

"You mentioned your eldest younger brother. I assume this would the Hachibi?"

Kurama gave a small nod which could have crushed the Hokage building in size alone.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at this but decided not to push his luck. "I will have one of my most trusted Shinobi train Naruto - if he is capable of it. May I ask what your role in this will be?"

Kurama snarled, "If you're expecting me to give him full access to my chakra then you can get that thought out of your puny brain."

Hiruzen simply smiled, "Oh? Although I do not claim to be an expert in anatomy, I believe myself much more adept in training regimens. I believe that if young, Naruto-kun had access to your chakra for short periods throughout the day his muscles will be able to adapt much more quickly allowing his strength to increase much faster."

Kurama lowered his head and stared at Hiruzen for a few moments.

Smirking when a bead of sweat appeared on his forehead Kurama spoke, "I will do so under the condition that I am brought information on the human body. I will allow Naruto to use _a portion_ of _my_ chakra when training if only to make him advance faster."

Hiruzen wondered why Kurama wanted books on the human body, but deciding that if he pushed for too much information the Kyuubi might turn back on his deal.

Hiruzen nodded turning to Naruto only to see that he had gone over to sleep the Kyuubi's tails. Hiruzen's eyes widened before seeing the Kyuubi twitch one of his tails causing him to wake in a splutter as he was launched into the air.

"Naruto. From now on when training you shall pull on a slight amount of my chakra to enhance your healing ability."

"Wait, huh?"

Hiruzen took this time to confirm something that had just occurred to him, "Naruto-kun is young and Jinchuriki suffer damage when using a Biju's chakra. You are the expert in your chakra, so what damages can we expect?

Kurama smirked, "The damage comes from our chakra attacking the host. As we are chakra, our chakra is always a part of us. It knows our host is stealing our chakra and attacks. As I am giving it to him no damage will be done."

Satisfied, Hiruzen prepared to leave. "Naruto-kun did you understand that?"

Trying to shrug off his quick power nap, "Uh, yeah. You're going to get my a strong sensei and Kyuubi's going to give me his chakra to use when training to make me super strong quickly."

Nodding Hiruzen readied him and Naruto to leave.

"Oh and Fire-Shadow."

Hiruzen turned preparing for the worst.

 **"I want my information within the week. I believe you know better than to betray a biju. Think of this as my warning."** Parts of Kurama's fur began to disperse into golden chakra as he grinned, **"What would you rather have? A biju out to destroy you or a biju who owes you a debt?"**

On that note, Kurama banished the mortal and Naruto out.

Kurama sighed as he let his chakra condense back into fur. He would be lying if he said he wasn't in his right mind a month ago. Honestly what had be been thinking? Now he has to deal with a brat and is caught up in the affairs of humans... And now he has to give said brat some of his chakra! Although it may have been better to simply wait until he was older, it would have never worked. If he was inside that room for another year alone...

Regardless, he can't stop now. Gyuki already has a huge head start from what he could tell. Kurama turned around and walked deeper into the prison.

xXxXxXx

Yo! It is I, the author!

I have realized some may be confused as to why Kurama can speak to Naruto now, but not before. To me it is all based off of intent. The seal blocks out anything _evil_ per se. However, the seal cannot know everything and properly define what is evil and what is not. This is where it brings Naruto into the equation. If Naruto believes something is evil the seal will stop it even if Naruto isn't aware of it.

Naruto previously never met nor knew anything of the Kyuubi, so it blocked him off almost completely. However, when Kurama tried to pull Naruto into the mindscape for non-malevolent purposes the seal allowed it. Now that Naruto knows of Kurama and, regardless of whether Kurama feels the same, feels that Kurama is his friend and can be trusted which causes the seal to do the same. Kurama cannot break free however think of it as a filter.

The Shiki Fuin is only a seal that binds the Kyuubi to Naruto. However the 8 Trigrams is the filter per se in that it controls the flow of chakra as mentioned above. At least this is my theory as to why Naruto, in cannon, was able to release the seal completely without the Kyuubi leaving.

 _Insert signature outro_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Boredom**_

Chapter Six:

...So here Naruto sat. At training ground three, or Training Area 7, waiting for his new sensei. Hokage-Jiji said he'd be here at 8 am, but he'd been here an hour and he hadn't shown up.

Deciding that he couldn't waste any more time, Naruto stood up and brushed the dust off of his cloak. He pulled some kunai out of the pouch of Shinobi tools Jiji had bought him and began to practice his aim.

 _ **"Why do you waste your time with little claws? Those couldn't even cut my fur."**_

Naruto shrugged, "Yea, well, your fur is longer than I am tall! And they can be useful! I can pin enemies down, put exploding tags on them, and... Well, I'm sure they can do more!"

"That would be correct. You can also put poison on them to incapacitate an enemy instead of killing them, " said a voice from behind him.

"Yea! Thanks," Naruto said.

Several moments passed before Naruto jumped into the air holding a kunai in a... roughly threatening way. "What?! Hey, who are you!"

The unnamed man was about six foot, two. He had silver hair. Naruto frowned. _'That's about it actually.'_

Every inch of the man was covered with the exception of his fingers and right eye. Said man closed his eye in a way that somehow looked like a smile before looking back into his book.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself? Your name, your likes, your dislikes, hobbies..."

Naruto blinked before recovering, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, my friend, Jiji! I don't really dislike anything. Oh! I dislike that angry old man who yells at me on the way to the Academy! Um... I don't really have any hobbies except training."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I like what I like and dislike what I don't. I have a few hobbies that you're not old enough to know about."

There were several seconds of silence before Kakashi sighed and closed his book. "Well, is your friend going to introduce himself?"

Naruto paused as if listening to something, "No."

That got a chuckle of Kakashi, "Normally, I'd give you a test so I could judge your teamwork but that wouldn't work here..."

Kakashi snapped his fingers, "Aha! Although it's not my style I'm sure Anko won't mind if I take her training idea."

Kakashi continued, "We're going to play a game my... _friend_ made. It's called 'OH SHIT, IT'S A GIANT SNAKE, RUN AND DON'T LET IT EAT YOU.'"

Naruto's eyes widened, but before he could respond he was interrupted. "I don't actually have any giant snakes, but..."

Kakashi did a few hand signs before slamming his hand onto the ground where several dogs bigger than Naruto was tall appeared. "If you can run from these dogs until..." Kakashi seemed to be having a debate with himself, "Noon I'll train you!"

Naruto paled, "Hey, wait a minute!"

"We start now!"

Kakashi never did find out what Naruto wanted to say. If he had to guess it was something like _'Oh hell no-ttebayo!'_. Kakashi sat down and watched as the dogs chased Naruto towards the tree line.

xXxXxXx

Several hours later Naruto was all but dying. He had blood covering his arms and legs from where thorns tore him apart, but the Kyuubi's chakra quickly healed those.

Naruto turned around and saw the dogs lunge at him. Naruto prepared to die. At least he wouldn't have to keep running.

Just before the dogs reached him they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto started chuckling which continued into full blown laughter for several minutes. Eventually, Naruto recovered and walked/crawled back to Kakashi who seemed to have dozed off next to a tree in the middle of the field.

Naruto's eye twitched as he smacked Kakashi on the back of his head. As soon as his hand made contact Naruto felt immense satisfaction. Unfortunately, this soon faded as something tightened around his leg and yanked him into the air.

A poof of smoke later, the real Kakashi appeared with a raised eyebrow.

"Lesson one! Look underneath the underneath. If it looks too easy than it probably is."

Naruto grumbled before responding, "Great! Can you let me down now?"

"Sure!" Kakashi pulled out a kunai and cut the rope causing Naruto to fall face first into the dirt.

Kakashi waited for Naruto to recover before continuing, "I have been ordered by the Hokage to train you. You'll rarely go to the Academy until they start the practical lessons in three years. When I am on missions, you'll be going to the Academy or if I deem a certain lesson appropriate. I feel I should inform you that I have no experience in training Academy students, Genin, or even Chunin."

Naruto gave him a deadpan look. "Then what are you going to-"

"However," Kakashi interrupted him, "I can train ANBU. I trained some of the best Shinobi of Konoha. And yes, I can tell you who they are, but then I'd have to kill you!"

A rather morbid note to end on while eye-smiling, thought Naruto.

"Hokage-sama told me that the Kyuubi will be channeling some chakra into you to help you train quicker and heal your wounds. That's good. My training could kill Chunin, but since you have the Kyuubi you'll be mostly fine."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Mostly?!"

Kakashi shrugged, "Eh. We begin now!" Kakashi darted forward.

Kakashi began to show Naruto the difference between their strength. Kakashi literally threw Naruto farther than he could throw kunai. None of the wounds lasted more than five minutes, but they still hurt like hell.

xXxXxXx

 _One week later_

And so Naruto trained. He got his ass kicked every day, but he was getting better. He was able to see Kakashi's attacks now and even dodge them. He had long since learned to ignore the pain as worrying about it tended to cause even more.

Naruto lunged forward aiming at Kakashi's gut, but Kakashi dodged knocking his hand down and stomped his back to the ground. Naruto recovered with a sweep at Kakashi's legs which caused him to jump allowing Naruto to throw a kunai at his chest.

Just before it hit he exploded into smoke and appeared behind Naruto just in time to get struck by his elbow.

Kakashi smiled, "And that's it for today."

Naruto wavered before collapsing as the Kyuubi's chakra left his system. Several minutes later Naruto looked up to see Kakashi reading his book.

"Ah, you're awake! Good, now we've been working on getting your body up to par lately, but you're going to need chakra control if you ever really want to use Taijutsu."

Kakashi eyed Naruto for a minute, _'The Kyuubi's chakra seems to be working wonders. He's nearly doubled in strength and speed.'_ It was true. Naruto's previously loose jumpsuit now fit snug over his muscles. He even looked a bit taller, but that may be his imagination.

Kakashi closed his book to pull out a piece of paper, "This is chakra paper. Normally it is used to allow Shinobi to know their element however it also serves another purpose. Certain elements can be better trained through different methods. This also extends to chakra control. I could just give you the leaf exercise which fits all elements, however, if I gave you Raiton chakra control exercise and you had a Raiton affinity, you'd improve much quicker."

Naruto looked at the paper in awe, "So what's my element?"

Kakashi handed him the paper, "Channel a bit of chakra into that and let's find out. And Kyuubi, be sure to remove as much of your chakra as possible. Your chakra may change his."

Naruto, knowing that Kurama heard him, waited a few moments before channeling chakra into the paper. It seems Kakashi's training allowed him to use chakra better as it was much easier to do so than before.

The paper did nothing for a few moments as if thinking before cutting clean in half and burning.

Kakashi nodded, "As expected, you have both a Futon and Katon affinity. I suspect the Katon comes from the Kyuubi as having both those naturally is near impossible. Now do so with the Kyuubi's chakra."

Naruto focused for a few moments and cringed when the chakra initially flooded his hand. The paper vanished into a large fire that would've burned Naruto's hand. "And that confirms it. Your Katon affinity is from the residual Katon chakra in you."

Naruto frowned before replying, "Kurama says that it isn't correct. His pure chakra contains all the elements, but Raiton."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Pure chakra? Care to explain?"

Naruto shrugged, "I dunno. That's what he told me to say."

Kakashi nodded and quickly summoned a log several meters away from where Naruto was sitting before grabbing several leaves and stabbing them into the log.

Naruto opened his mouth to ask how he stabbed leaves into a log before Kakashi answered, "I have a Raiton affinity which lets me enhance items penetration ability. Your goal is to gather your Futon chakra into your lungs and blow the leaves out of the log. Use a Ram seal to gather your chakra and a Snake to focus it."

Naruto closed his eyes for a few seconds as he used the hand signs and channeled his chakra into his lungs. Suddenly Naruto felt like if he didn't expel the air he'd explode, so he did so.

A small breeze left his mouth, barely even shaking the leaves, leaving him confused, "Huh? All that chakra did nothing!"

Kakashi gave an eye-smile, "Yup! It seems that you have no problem changing your chakra into Futon indicating a rather strong affinity. You need to learn to focus the chakra. Right now, you just letting it flow out of your mouth instead of directing it. Try again."

And so went the rest of the day. Kakashi read his book while the occasional Shinobi stared in incredulity that Kakashi was _teaching_ before leaving shaking their heads.

Several hours passed as Naruto tried his best to move the leaf. Although it wasn't obvious Naruto could feel a difference. He no longer had to use the hand seals to gather and convert the chakra. It also no longer pressed to escape as much as waited for him to release it.

Naruto decided to use the hand seals on this attempt to gather more power and expelled the chakra. The two of the leaves on the sides were sent flying while the middle on cracked at the base and fell over.

"Yatta! I did it Kakashi-sensei," yelled Naruto.

"Oh? So it seems. Well, that is it for the day," Kakashi grabbed a few candles out of... nothing and tossed them towards Naruto. "From now on you'll have to blow those out every night before going to sleep. Try blowing out one at a time as well as all at once."

Naruto nodded, "Alright! I'm definitely going to become Hokage at this rate."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I've heard of your goal to become Hokage."

Naruto gave him a wary glare, "What! You don't think I can do it!"

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't care if you can or can't do it. The thing I care about, however, is _why_ you want to become Hokage."

Naruto thought for a few seconds. "Well, the Hokage's the strongest in the village and...

Kakashi waited, "And...?"

"Everyone likes him! Everywhere he goes people bow to him, call him Hokage _-sama_ , and..."

"And gets respect and acknowledgment?"

Naruto sighed, "Yea..."

Kakashi sighed as well, "Naruto. You of all people should know this. Respect is never given but _earned_. If you want respect you'll have to prove you're worthy of it. Before he was Hokage-sama he was Hiruzen Sarutobi. He became Hokage because he was respected not the other way around."

Naruto looked at the ground allowing Kakashi to finish, "If you keep working as hard as you are now then I have no doubt that you'll be Hokage."

Naruto looked up with shining eyes, "Really?! Thanks!" Naruto went to hug him but was met with a hand to the forehead.

"Sorry," Kakashi said not looking sorry at all, "But I don't hug."

Naruto gave his signature grin and rubbed to back of his head, "Sorry..."

"Bah. Dismissed." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto began to gather his things and head to Ichiraku's. Naruto turned and looked at where Kakashi disappeared and saw a rather thick book on Human Anatomy. Grabbing it he ran to get something to eat.

xXxXxXx

Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office in a swirl of leaves.

"Ah, Kakashi, I assume you have your weekly report?" Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen sighed, "As much as I enjoy seeing you like this, I'm going to have to ask you to relax."

Kakashi gave a sigh of relief and leaned against a wall. "He's good. The combination of the Kyuubi's and Uzumaki blood is a broken combination. Any non-lethal hit is healed in minutes. I've yet to test broken bones, but I'd estimate that they'd only take a day or less."

Hiruzen nodded, "Kushina was the same, but much slower as the Kyuubi never gave her any chakra willingly."

"Speaking of which, isn't biju chakra supposed to be harmful? I could detect the Kyuubi's chakra, but not see it so he's probably giving him just enough."

"Normally it is," Hiruzen agreed, "However, from what the Kyuubi told me that is only because his chakra knows that it is being stolen causing it to attack its Jinchuriki and all around it."

"So the Kyuubi is really working with him then." It was not a question.

Hiruzen gave a little grin, "So it seems. Now how would you rate his skills?"

Kakashi chewed the inside of his cheek in thought, "In skills... I'd put him at high Academy student. In durability... High Chunin. At first, he took pain terribly but now almost completely ignores it. When combined with his regeneration it makes him one difficult opponent. He's not intelligent in the way a Nara is, but he is a great planner. Even I have trouble working on his plans as he fights like a Nara plays Shogi. Every move you make seems to be a part of his plan. If it isn't he simply creates a new plan. Also, he learns... strangely."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain?"

Kakashi sighed, "I had hoped to never say this, but it describes him too well. Naruto is a _Genius of Hard Work_. Unlike the normal genius, who is born with skill, he develops it at an insance rate. He learns by doing. In a fight, I've yet to see him fall for the same trick twice. His pranking has given him stealth skills you'd never expect from someone wearing orange. He is also talented at creating traps. At the rate he's going I'd say he'd be Genin level in a few months and Chunin in a year.."

Hiruzen's eyes widened, "Really? That level of advancement is... extraordinary. Am I correct in assuming that the Kyuubi is enhancing his growth?"

Kakashi nodded, "The rate at which he is improving is amazing. His speed is much greater than before. He occasionally manages to almost dodge or block on of my hits. The greatest improvement seems to be in his strength. If he learns chakra control, I could see him rivaling Tsunade in strength one day."

"And his loyalty?"

Kakashi grimaced. "He holds the Kyuubi, or Kurama as he calls it, in high regards. His opinion means everything to him. On the flip side, he also holds you and all his friends just as high. If his friends asked him to do something, I have no doubts that he'd kill himself to do so out of fear that they wouldn't be friends if he failed. The problem is that the Kyuubi is his only friend. I have an idea on how to fix this, though. Flight Risk... Minimal. He loves Konoha and its people even if they don't feel the same. The Will of Fire, as you call it, burns brightly."

Hiruzen thought on that for several minutes while Kakashi read his Icha Icha. "How has his temper been when using the Kyuubi's chakra?"

Kakashi shrugged, "He seems to be more aggressive, but only slightly. He tried describing it, but he is young. He can't properly describe it. From what I can tell he gets extremely confident and feels like he can do anything. It will probably increase the more chakra he uses but for now, it is nothing that limits his combat potential."

Hiruzen nodded before gaining a gentle smile, "And his cloak?"

Kakashi grinned underneath the mask as well, "He looks so much like his father it's ridiculous. Give him a few years and he'll have his own fan club. Like father like son."

Hiruzen chuckled, "Dismissed."

Kakashi nodded before disappearing through the window. Several moments later Kakashi's head popped back in, "He's lonely as well. He hides it, but he craves attention more than ever. It seems the Kyuubi is giving him the attention he never got before making him crave it all the more. On the plus side, he doesn't do pranks anymore. Getting... I'll use positive but loosely, positive attention seems to have let him see that he prefers it over negative attention."

With that said Kakashi left.

xXxXxXx

"Yo, Old Man, Give me two Miso Ramen!"

Mister Teuchi laughed at the title, "Coming right up, Naruto!"

Naruto jumped into his usual seat, that was right next to the ramen area for easy access.

Teuchi quickly prepared Ramen with the ease of a master and began to speak, "So, I've heard you've been training?"

Naruto nodded excitedly, "Yup! I've been working on my Taijutsu and just began some Ninjutsu today!"

Teuchi nodded pretending he knew what Taijutsu was, but he did recognize Ninjutsu, "So you have, eh? Mind telling an old man what you've learned?"

Naruto puffed out his chest in pride, "Sure! Sensei gave me a piece of paper that told me my Elemental Affinity and I got Futon and Katon! So I can do wind and fire techniques really easy!"

Teuchi added some more ingredients to the ramen before putting a lid on it and leaned on the counter, "Oh, really? Mind showing an old man what you learned?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well, I haven't learned anything, yet... But I have been practicing expelling Futon chakra! Here watch!"

Naruto quickly pulled out one of the candles and lit it before placing it on the other side of the ramen stand. He quickly ran back, "Watch this!"

Naruto put his hands in the Snake seal and gathered chakra into his lungs transforming it into Futon chakra and expelling it. In a not-so-clean shot, the Futon chakra flew across the stand hit the candle effectively dispelling it.

"That's pretty neat, Naruto! Well, here's your ramen!" Teuchi pulled out two bowls and quickly filled them with the Miso Ramen.

"Yatta! Thanks!" Naruto quickly went and grabbed the candle and began to eat the ramen ignoring that it was scalding hot.

"Naruto!"

Naruto paused his eating to look up and see Ayame looking at him rather sternly.

Teuchi and Ayame were his first friends, even before Jiji! Naruto wasn't sure if Teuchi or Jiji were older than the other, but he knew Ayame was 13 or so. She didn't want to be a Shinobi, but rather a chef like Teuchi. Naruto was glad for that. What would he do if Ichiraku's closed?!

"Use your manners!" Ayame growled.

"Bah, bah. It's not my fault! It's just so good!" Ayame rolled her eyes as smiled.

"So, I've heard you got a new sensei? Who is it?"

Naruto's mood quickly descended, "His name is Kakashi Hatake and he's so lazy! He's always at least two hours late to training!" Naruto began to eat before correcting himself, "But he's a great sensei! I'm getting so strong and he believes I can become Hokage if I try hard enough!"

Ayame smiled at that. She knew that Naruto didn't have the best life and was glad to see his sensei was good to him, "Well, I'm glad you like him."

Naruto quickly finished and left some ryo for the ramen and quickly ran back to his apartment. He had gotten much better at talking to Kurama and could go into his mindscape near instantly. But he couldn't do that yet as he had to practice using Futon chakra!

xXxXxXx

Kurama eyed Naruto as he came into the mindscape. He no longer appeared on the outside of the cage and almost always was in it with him. He could tell he had gotten stronger. Kurama nodded feeling satisfied.

"I saw that Silver-Hair left behind an Anatomy Book. Where is it?"

Naruto went into his pouch and pulled it out and held it out to Kurama, "Here it is!"

Kurama reached a tail out and grabbed it. The book vanished into his chakra as he said, "So do you know what Silver-Hair is planning to teach you?"

Naruto shook his head as he jumped onto Kurama's tails, "Nope! But he started teaching me some Futon exercises to help me with my chakra control. I got both Futon and Katon! He says that Katon probably comes from you, though."

Kurama nodded, "Unlike my brothers and sisters who can only control either one or two elements I can control four. Fire, Earth, Water, and Air." Kurama smirked, "I _am_ known as a force of nature after all."

Naruto looked at Kurama with a bored voice, "Ya, ya. You only mention it everyday..."

Naruto and Kurama then proceeded to argue about whether Kurama was arrogant about his power or not with Kurama finishing it.

"I am the most modest being you'll ever meet!"

"Sure, sure..."

Kurama twitched his tail throwing Naruto onto the ground. "Your body is stronger than it was and has adapted to my some of my chakra. Soon you'll begin using a Version 1 cloak."

A question mark appeared over Naruto's head, "A Version 1? What's that?"

Kurama sighed, "A Jinchuriki tends to have four modes. Version 0 is when my chakra is flowing through you. It can increase your strength slightly and heals you. Version 1 is when you use a number of tails. With my chakra, it goes from one to nine tails. Here the chakra is visible unlike Version 0. With enough training, you could hold all the chakra from a Version 1 cloak internally like a Version 0.

"Version 2 is when your entire body is shrouded in my pure chakra. Not filtered by the seal and less potent. It has the same effects as Version 1 except being much more powerful. However for you to reach this the seal must be loosened as it will not allow my pure chakra to leave. However, your already low intelligence will lower even farther and be filled with rage."

Naruto slammed his fist on the biju, but apparently went unnoticed.

"The final version is known as _Biju Mode_ as you can pull on most of my chakra and form my body on the outside. You're many years before reaching this level."

Naruto blinked a few times as he tried to process this. "So I'll start with Version 1, then?"

Kurama nodded, "You'll need to find a secluded location as my chakra will become obvious to all who look for it, eventually. Ask Silver-Hair if he knows of a spot. Now begone. I have things to do. You won't be truly using my chakra as a Version 1 cloak, but more along the lines of letting your body adjust."

Naruto snorted, "Like what? Polish your claws?"

Kurama tried to stab him with said claws, but Naruto got the message and left just before they hit him.

Kurama pulled the Anatomy book out and eyed it before sending chakra to it causing it to grow until it was the size of his hand. Kurama began reading for a moment before stopping. "...Since when can I read? Seems Tou-sama gave us more than a few memories..."

xXxXxXx

Yo, it is I, the author!

In case you're wondering how bringing objects into the seal and vice versa. As was hinted by Hiruzen, Naruto's cloak is made of the pure chakra of the Kyuubi. This works in reverse as well as long as the object Naruto brings into the seal was in direct contact with him.

As such when Naruto handed Kurama the book, Kurama's chakra... for lack of a better word _scanned_ the object in the real world and copied it per se. It still exists outside, but now Kurama has a copy of it in the seal made of his own chakra.

And now onto the Academy. The Academy has three years of academic school and two years of practical school. During academic school, they learn what they need to know such as about biju, Kekkai Genkai, jutsu, basic bukijutsu, basic Taijutsu, etc... During the last two years, it takes a more practical stance by learning how to use what they've learned. To enter the practical years you must be able to use Henge, Kawarimi, and create a Bunshin. To graduate from practical to Genin they must show that they are capable of using what they've learned and survive along with several other jutsu. This seems a much more reasonable Academy than cannon.

 _Insert signature outro_


End file.
